The present invention generally relates to domestic kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to domestic warming appliances having a warmer drawer adapted to receive and maintain cooked hot food at an above-ambient temperature.
Domestic kitchens typically have a cooking or baking appliance, such as a range or a built in oven, which is used to cook food stuffs. It would also be advantageous for domestic kitchens to have a warming or holding appliance, like many commercial kitchens. The warming appliance is used to hold previously cooked food stuffs in a warm or above-ambient condition. The warming appliance holds the food stuffs at a controlled above-ambient temperature so that the food remains hot but is not further cooked because further cooking may degrade the food quality. Warming appliances are distinguished from cooking appliances in that cooking appliances typically operate at cooking temperatures up to 550 degrees Fahrenheit and up while warming appliances typically operate at much lower temperatures such as in the range of 160 to 200 degrees Fahrenheit.
Commercial warming appliances are typically constructed together with the cooking appliances. These combination appliances can be relatively expensive and difficult to install and remove due to their relatively high weight. Most domestic kitchens already have a built-in oven or range which may not need to be replaced. Additionally, domestic kitchens typically have a large number of standard wood storage cabinets which can be utilized to hold a warming appliance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a separate or free-standing warming appliance which can be installed in a standard kitchen cabinet. There also exists the need in the art for a warming appliance which is relatively inexpensive, light weight, and easy to install and remove.